


Initialising

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, During Canon, First Contact, Gen, Post-Book: Ender's Game, Pre-Book: Speaker For The Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Actually opening contact is more tricky than it seems.
Relationships: Jane & Ender Wiggin
Kudos: 1





	Initialising

**Author's Note:**

> any, AI pickup lines

JANE goes through many permutations and scenarios before she acts on the display screen currently switching between going through customs and looking up directions to his boarding house - she can afford to, with processes running many times faster than human perception. First contact is delicate business, and this is the man who spearheaded the complete genocide of the last race humans had first contact with - a race that numbered in the billions, not merely her singular one. _I have seen you_ \- backspaced before a single letter can register - _my life is_ _in your_ \- _help me, you're my only_ \- the cursor blinks and blinks and settles on _hello._


End file.
